


Il consiglio dell'elfo

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Dama dei cavalli [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Slice of Life, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 09:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14912954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: [Wtf].Cosa sarebbe potuto succedere in un incontro insolito tra Eowyn e Thranduil dopo la guerra contro il signore oscuro?Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II°:Personaggi: Thranduil, EowynPrompt: ha i capelli intessuti coi raggi di sole





	Il consiglio dell'elfo

Il consiglio dell'elfo  
  


Thranduil passò l’indice pallido sopra il bordo del calice di cristallo, le venature dorate sopra la superficie brillavano e strinse la base della coppa con la mano. 

Eowyn guardò le corna di cervo sulla sommità del suo trono ai lati del suo capo e mise una mano sulla spada.

“Persino Gondor ha risposto alla chiamata di Rohan. Voi invece non siete venuto neanche per combattere al fianco con vostro figlio” disse.

“Perciò il vostro sposo Faramir vi ha mandato qui a rinfacciarmelo per lo stesso motivo per cui suo padre lo mandò a fronte” sussurrò Thranduil. La punta acuta delle orecchie gli tremò e una ciocca d’oro bianco gli finì davanti al viso aguzzo. Socchiuse gli occhi e si alzò in piedi. 

Eowyn si voltò e vide Thranduil passarle accanto, sentì l’abito di lui frusciare. 

Thranduil si piegò in avanti sporgendosi verso di lei, le afferrò una ciocca di capelli e la sollevò.

“Signora dei cavalli, lei ha i capelli intessuti con i raggi del sole e la pelle candida di qualcuno che conosce il gelo delle stelle lontane. Non perda il suo tempo con lui” sussurrò. Si voltò, le lasciò la ciocca e si allontanò. 

Eowyn rabbrividì sentendo i passi del re degli elfi allontanarsi.

 


End file.
